Vampire cherche secrétaire
by Kervana
Summary: "Cherche jeune femme pour un poste de secrétaire dans une grande entreprise dont le siège se trouve à Volterra. Si vous êtes volontaire, courageuse et prête à passer l'éternité à nos côtés, ce poste est fait pour vous."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je décide de publier cette fiction même si j'en ai une autre en cours. Je publie les deux en même temps sur un autre site alors autant en faire de même ici. ^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre même si c'est plus un prologue. En espérant avoir un petit commentaire de votre part pour me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**-Mais c'est pas vrai!**

Je donnai un coup de pied de rageur dans cette fichue machine à linge, m'explosant le petit orteil au passage avant de m'effondrer au sol. Certes, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat,ce n'était qu'une stupide machine qui refusait de fonctionner. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un rendez vous important le lendemain et que je n'avais rien à me mettre. Oh mais attendez, c'était le cas! Mon patron allait me tuer. Je pouvais dire adieu à mon boulot. Pas que ça me dérange dans un sens, Monsieur Accario était un être infect. Il était autoritaire, égoïste et narcissique en plus de ça. Je n'étais que son assistante. Autrement dit, il avait plus de considération pour son chien que pour moi. Un horrible petit yorkshire qui était ma principale activité dans mon boulot. Et pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de prouver ma valeur, j'allai tout rater. Mon imbécile de patron étant cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe, c'était moi qui me rendais à son rendez-vous. Il allait voir de quoi j'étais capable.

Après m'être acharné quelques minutes de plus sur la machine tout en l'insultant de tous les noms, elle finit par démarrer. Soulagée, je filai sous la douche tout en chantant au rythme de la radio. Je pensai déjà à ma pauvre voisine qui allait se plaindre que je faisais trop de bruit. Enfin pauvre était une façon de parler. C'était une idiote qui ne pensait qu'à sa manucure. Une grande blonde magnifique qui ne pensait qu'à son physique. Pas que je sois jalouse. Enfin un tout peu... A la distribution des qualités, la beauté m'avait échappé. Oh bien sûr, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, il y avait sans doute pire que moi. J'avais les même cheveux noirs de jais que mon père, plus épais que du crin de cheval, les mêmes fossettes que lui et... en fait, j'étais son portrait craché. J'étais banale... Pas le genre de filles sur lesquelles on se retournait dans la rue. La seule chose dont j'étais fière, c'était les yeux gris que m'avaient laissé ma mère. C'était le seul critère que nous avions en commun. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je détestai cette fausse blonde superficielle.

Parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être infernale. J'étais incapable de me faire une amie et la plupart des gens que je croisais, il fallait toujours que je leur trouve les pires défauts du monde. Oh je n'étais pas associable. Il m'arrivait de sortir avec quelques collègues mais je n'avais aucun amis proche avec qui parler. Plus d'une fois, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je change mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Mon sale caractère revenait au pas de charge.

J'arrêtai de chanter un instant, pensant avoir attendu des coups à la porte mais je reprenais aussitôt. Il était plus de onze heures du soir, je devais avoir rêver. A moins que ce ne soit la blondasse qui venait me sermonner. Bien que ça faisait quelques temps que je ne l'avais pas aperçu. Résignée, je me séchai rapidement lorsque j'entendis encore des coups. J'enfilai des vêtements à la va vite et sortis. Mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte, celle-ci fut sortie de ses gonds. Elle tomba au sol alors que deux silhouettes se profilaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un homme et une femme. Des cambrioleurs? Pas bien discret si c'était le cas.

Je les regardai incrédule quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me jetai sur le téléphone afin d'alerter les secours mais la femme y fut avant moi. Elle était de la même taille que moi, à peine 1m60, mais elle en imposait beaucoup plus que moi. En réalité, nous étions un peu semblables hormis que son visage irradiait. Elle était fascinante. Et ses yeux... rouges. C'était impossible. Ce devait être des lentilles.

**- Ou crois-tu aller?** me demanda t-elle. **Tu ne pensais pas fuir? Tu sais qui nous sommes pourtant.**

Je me retournai, espérant encore pouvoir partir loin. Mais l'homme, un grand colosse, remettait la porte à sa place comme si de rien n'était. C'était une montagne de muscles. Drôle de duo.

**- Je t'avais dit d'y aller plus doucement Felix. T'as dû réveiller tout l'immeuble.**

**- Peu importe, on fait notre boulot et on s'en va.**

**- Votre... boulot?**

Bon sang, qu'est-ce-qu'ils faisaient ici? Qui étaient-ils?

**- Sérieusement, tu croyais pouvoir nous faire faux bond? Tu as accepté ce boulot, et tu connaissais les risques.**

Ils étaient fous. Oui, ce devait être ça. Mon cœur s'emballa alors que la panique s'emparait de moi. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils allaient faire de moi? Faites que quelqu'un arrive.

**- De quoi parlez-vous? Je ne comprends pas, réussis-je à dire.**

**- Corin, finis-en!** lui ordonna l'homme.

Mais elle n'obéit pas. Elle me regarda d'une nouvelle façon, intriguée. Je me fichais de savoir ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, je voulais juste qu'ils s'en aillent.

**- Felix, tu es sûre d'avoir la bonne adresse.**

**- Je t'en prie, je suis pas idiot. Le numéro 32, c'est bien ici, non?**

**- Non!** m'exclamai-je. **Je suis le 33, moi!**

Le 32, c'était l'autre idiote. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise? Elle allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe, je venais d'avoir la peur de ma vie par sa faute.

**- Oups,** fit le dénommé Felix. **Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait?**

La femme me dévisagea un instant, semblant réfléchir à la démarche à suivre. Elle s'approcha de moi, à peine à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ses yeux me déstabilisaient. Mon cerveau me criait de me méfier, ces deux là étaient dangereux.

**- Il nous faut bien quelqu'un pour la remplacer, non?**

**- Maître Aro n'appréciera pas.**

**- On verra bien. Au pire, on lui réservera le même sort. Quel est ton nom?**

**- Calliopé.**

**-Dis moi Calliopé,** dit-elle en reportant son attention sur moi, **ça te dirait d'être notre secrétaire?**

Hein!?

* * *

**Laisser une review est totalement gratuit et non nocif pour la santé alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous! Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture! :)

**Réponse pour Ellana**: Alors je croise les doigts en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi même s'il est assez plat. ^^

oOoOo

Un mois. Un mois que je vivais dans cet endroit de malheur. Un mois que je vivais la peur au ventre. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce qui avait pu m'arriver. Comment étais-ce possible? Tout ça à cause d'une fausse blonde. Fausse blonde qui ne devait plus être de ce monde. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'étais attristée mais tout de même. C'était horrible de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais je lui en voulais. Parce que sans elle, je serai encore dans mon petit appartement avec ma petite vie tranquille. Je ne serai pas en train de servir de secrétaire à des vampires. Vampires... Je me mis à rire rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom mythique. Chaque matin, j'espérai que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvaise rêve mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien la triste réalité.

Felix et Corin... Deux personnes qui avaient fait sombrer ma vie à jamais. Lorsque Corin m'avait proposé de venir avec eux, j'avais bafouillé, ne comprenant rien à la situation alors elle avait été plus claire. Soit je venais travailler pour eux, soit elle me tuait. Le choix avait été vite fait. Je n'étais pas prête à mourir, je supposai que c'était mon instinct de survie qui m'avait aidé à faire le choix. Bien entendu, j'avais cru à une mauvaise blague, à une caméra caché ou quelque chose dans ce genre là mais j'avais bien dû me rendre à l'évidence. Il m'avait bien fallut une semaine avant de me rendre compte que tout ça était vrai. J'avais compris qu'on ne me mentait pas lorsque j'avais vu ce groupe de touristes. Ils étaient entrés pour ne jamais plus en ressortir. Leurs cris m'avaient réveillés pendant plusieurs jours en pleine nuit. J'avais eu le droit à ce spectacle macabre deux fois seulement mais je ne savais pas si je m'en accommoderai un jour.

**- Ah Calliopé, lumière de mes jours, je te trouve pâle aujourd'hui.**

Je sursautai en l'entendant. Il me fichait la trouille à chaque fois qu'il surgissant près de moi sans prévenir. J'avais bien compris que les vampires étaient rapides, pas la peine de me le montrer à chaque fois.

**- Bonjour Felix.**

Felix passait me voir régulièrement à mon petit bureau. Il m'avait clairement dit que ce n'était pas dans son genre de parler à une humaine mais je l'amusai et il se sentait coupable. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait voulut servir de secrétaire à des vampires. Mais il s'était trompé de numéro et je me retrouvai dans cette situation. Il était en parti fautif. Tout comme Corin qui venait me saluer de temps en temps. C'était bien les deux seuls à me parler. Tous les autres m'ignoraient ou me méprisaient. J'en avais même surpris en train de me regarder comme si j'étais un sandwich. Et en y réfléchissant, j'en étais bien un.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais encore la tête. Voyons, ça fait un mois maintenant.**

Je secouai la tête devant son air boudeur. Comment un géant de sa taille pouvait-il faire de telles mimiques? Bien qu'habituée à le voir, j'étais toujours surprise de sa masse. Cet homme était impressionnant. Si l'envie lui prenait, il aurait très bien pu m'arracher la tête avec deux doigts.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien et je ne t'en veux plus mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec mon nouveau boulot.**

Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça mais j'aurai tout donné pour reprendre mon ancien travail. Il était beaucoup moins stressant et mieux payé. Car travailler pour des êtres mythiques ne payaient pas autant que je l'aurai cru. On m'avait forcé à déménager dans une chambre de leur lieu de résidence qui faisait à peine 20 mètres carrés. On ne m'avait même pas dit ce qu'on avait fait de mon appartement ou de mes affaires. Seuls mes vêtements m'avaient été apportés. Et dire que je n'avais même pas une prime de risque. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais l'occasion de dépenser de l'argent. Je n'avais le droit de sortir qu'un seul jour par semaine et encore fallait-il que je prévienne Felix. Étant chef des gardes, il devait être au courant des allées et venus du château. Et puis, j'avais plus de choses à faire que je ne l'aurai cru.

Les vampires n'étaient pas du genre à s'occuper de la comptabilité. J'étais déjà étonné qu'ils aient besoin de ça. Corin m'avait expliqué en quoi consistait mon travail. L'endroit où ils s'étaient établis était un lieu historique de Volterra qu'ils avaient achetés. Des visites guidées avaient bien lieu mais les vampires étaient au sous sol qui avait été aménagés. Ils avaient donc crées une fausse identité dont il fallait bien s'occuper. Je m'occupai donc des comptes d'un certain Lucas Volturi qui n'existait même pas. Si un jour, on m'avait dit ça.

**- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur?** fis-je remarquer à Felix alors qu'il sifflotait en jetant un coup d'oeil à mes papiers.

**- Demetri ne devrait plus trop tarder à revenir.**

**- Demetri? Qui est-ce?**

**- Un très bon ami à moi. Il est parti en mission depuis bien trop longtemps. Je dois dire qu'il me manque même si jamais je ne lui dirai.**

Et un vampire de plus... Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient dans cet enfer mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux à mon gout.

**- J'ai hâte de te le présenter.**

**- Ne prends pas cette peine. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine sans intérêt.**

Et ça, je l'avais bien compris. Lorsque Corin était venu me voir, accompagné d'une autre femme au physique de mannequin elle aussi c'est ainsi qu'elle m'avait désigné. Elle avait été bien plus vulgaire par la suite mais j'avais été bien élevé alors je préférai ne pas répéter. J'étais de la pâté pour eux. Une pauvre et pathétique humaine qui finirait par leur servir de casse coûte. La seule chose qui me restait à savoir, c'était quand j'allai finir par être le plat de résistance. Lorsque j'avais demandé à Felix combien de temps étaient restés les autres, il avait juste haussé les épaules avant de partir. Autrement dit, très peu de temps.

**- Allez Calli, ne sois pas comme ça. Disons que tu es une humaine au dessus des autres.**

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu essayes de me dire?**

**- Que je ne te vois pas comme mon déjeuner si ça peut te rassurer. Contrairement à tes anciennes collègues. Quoi qu'il y a eu Gianna... Je l'aimai bien Gianna. Très jolie mais elle a finit par énerver Aro, c'est vraiment dommage. Elle était gentille.**

**- Alors n'énervons pas le grand patron,** plaisantai-je.

Enfin pour l'énerver, fallait-il encore que je le rencontre. Mais il fallait mieux que nous restions chacun de notre côté. N'allons pas tenter le diable. Même si je n'avais pas une vie de rêve avec un travail merveilleux et un petit ami aussi parfait que le prince charmant, j'y tenais. Je n'étais pas prête à passer l'arme à gauche.

Lorsque Felix s'éclipsa en un battement de cil, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans un silence de mort. Je me mis à rire devant ma propre réflexion. Je travaillai avec des morts... Bon sang, j'allai devenir folle si je restai ici. Tentant de m'occuper l'esprit, je me mis à feuilleter tous les dossiers qui me tombaient sous la main. Autant dire que mes prédécesseurs ne s'étaient pas foulés la cheville. J'allai finir par comprendre pourquoi elles avaient été "virés". Corin m'avait bien dit qu'ils prenaient la première venue. Chaque femme qui s'était présenté pour le poste ne venait que dans un seul but: se faire transformer. Il fallait être complètement tordue. Qui voudrait devenir un vampire? Devenir super fort, super rapide et tout ça, ça pouvait être drôle mais tuer des humains pour boire leur sang... Je frissonnai d'horreur rien qu'à cette évocation.

Lorsque je pus enfin quitter ce minuscule bureau sur lequel on me forçait à travailler, je me rendis aussi vite que possible dans ma chambre. Je n'aimai pas traîner dans les couloirs. Mes appartements étaient éloignés de ceux des vampires mais je hurlai de peur à chaque bruit. Je devenais complètement paranoïaque. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'un vampire allait surgir au détour d'un couloir et choisir de me prendre comme plat principal.

Une fois arrivé, je m'empressai de fermer le verrou. Chose qui ne servait pas à grand chose. Je me rappelai très bien de la façon dont Felix avait pénétré chez moi la première fois. Mais aussi stupide que cela puisse être, je me sentais davantage en sécurité. Je soupirai avant d'aller m'écrouler sur le lit. Je consultai mon téléphone mais il n'y avait aucun message ni d'appels. C'était vraiment blessant. Je ne manquai donc à personne. J'avais peut-être des mails de ma sœur mais les vampires n'avaient pas internet et je ne captai rien ici. Venant de créatures qui devaient avoir des centaines d'années, il était normal qu'ils ne s'intéressent guère à la technologie. Il fallait tout de même que je trouve un moyen de la contacter. Elle ne vivait plus en Italie depuis quelques temps maintenant. Elle avait épousé un financier avec qui elle avait déménagé aux Etats-Unis ce qui faisait que je ne la voyais jamais. Elle ne s'inquiéterait donc de mon manque de nouvelles d'ici un mois, peut-être. Voir deux. Quant à mes parents, je les avais perdus quelques années auparavant dans un accident de voiture. J'étais vraiment seule au monde quand j'y pensai. J'aurai dû être moins insupportable avec les gens qui m'entouraient. Je fermai les yeux, espérant me retrouver chez moi dans mon lit mais rien n'y fit. J'étais toujours dans ce vieux lit poussiéreux que d'autres avaient dû utiliser avant de se faire tuer. Le même sort m'attendait-il?

oOoOo

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait mais tout de même. Les vampires ne dormaient-ils pas dans un cercueil? Ou pas du tout? Peu importe. J'étais intriguée. J'avais beau cherché, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils achetaient autant de lit. Il fallait que je demande à Felix. Il saurait peut-être me répondre. Je soupirai alors qu'une brise fraîche me fit frissonner. Il faisait vraiment froid dans ses souterrains. Je me doutai bien qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de chauffer mais ils pourraient faire un effort. Je relevai la tête pour voir un homme me dévisager. Plutôt grand et maigre, des cheveux noirs lui tombant presque aux épaules, ses yeux carmins me regardant. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa et je m'empressai de le rejoindre pour lui faire face. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que je ne lui avais pas encore adressé la parole.

**- Bonjour,** le saluai-je. **Qui dois-je annoncer?**

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi. J'essayai de rester calme mais je me voyais déjà ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

**- J'ignorai que je devais m'annoncer,** dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

**- Je ne peux pas laisser entrer n'importe qui, vous comprenez. Je fais... mon boulot.**

**- Bien entendu. Mais je suis assez pressé alors si vous voulez bien?**

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, je posai ma main sur mon bras pour l'arrêter. C'était sûr maintenant, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Il haussa un sourcil avant de regarder ma main comme si elle le brûlait.

**- Je dois savoir qui vous êtes**, réussis-je à articuler.

Son rire cristallin et séduisant résonna dans toute la pièce alors que je récitai toutes les prières que j'avais pu apprendre dans ma jeunesse.

- **Etes-vous folle? Ou courageuse?** me demanda t-il en se saisissant de ma main tout en respirant mon odeur.

**- Je crois que la frontière entre les deux est mince. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crains davantage le courroux de ces personnes,** fis-je en désignant les immenses portes où se cachaient les maîtres des lieux, que le vôtre.

Il gardait toujours sa main dans la mienne, me fixant sans sourciller. Je peinai à soutenir son regard et mes jambes menaçaient de céder à tout moment. En un instant, il m'attira vers lui et je me retrouvai collé contre son torse. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire et que je n'étais pas morte de peur, cela aurait pu être agréable mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là.

**- Demetri,** susurra t-il à mon oreille.

Il me relâcha et je m'écartai vivement. Je connaissais ce prénom. L'ami de Fellx. Il était donc un habitant des lieux. Je me mis à rougir comme une idiote alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Son sourire hautain ne quittait pas ses lèvres une seule seconde.

**- Vous auriez pu me le dire tout de suite,** m'emportai-je, **au lieu de me faire passer pour une idiote.**

**- Vous êtes nouvelle alors je vais faire comme si vous n'étiez pas en train de me hurler dessus? Sommes-nous d'accord?**

Sa voix si séduisante s'était faite froide et sèche. Règle numéro 1: ne jamais énerver un vampire. Je hochai la tête avant de m'écarter de son chemin.

**- Comment vous appelez-vous?** me demanda t-il. **Non, laissez tomber, ça n'a aucune importance.**

Tous les vampires étaient-ils ainsi? Froid et égocentrique, traitant les humains comme des êtres inférieurs. Je commençai à en avoir assez de me faire rabaisser. Enfin, en même temps, je n'avais jamais traité un possible repas avec un grand respect.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule dans le silence le plus total. J'aurai pu, sans nul doute, entendre les mouches volés mais il n'y en avait aucune. Même ces dernières avaient sentis le danger qui régnait ici.

Je poussai un cri de désespoir en remuant la tête dans tous les sens. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote mais qu'importe, il n'y avait personne ici. Personne pour me trouver de l'intérêt. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Je devais être discrète pour rester en vie pour... Pour faire quoi au juste? Même si je parvenais à ne pas me faire tuer, que ferai-je? M'enfuir? Et pour aller où? Je laissai ma tête tomber sur le bureau me faisant certainement une bosse au passage. Mais qu'importe. Ma vie était devenue un enfer.

oOoOo

L'histoire avance peu mais je mets les choses en place. J'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimés, un petit peu au moins. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc le troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture! :)

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Julie: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Guest: Je suis contente que la rencontre t'ait plus, j'avoue que je ne la trouvais pas satisfaisante. ^^ Merci pour ta review!:)

Ellana: Personnellement, je ne me vois pas travailler pour des vampires et en être super heureuse. C'est pour ça que Calliopé ne s'en réjouit pas, je dois dire que je m'imagine un peu à sa place et je crois que je réagirai de la même façon. ^^ J'adore le personnage de Demetri aussi et comme toi, je préfère l'apparence qu'il a dans les films mais j'ai préféré respecter le livre comme Twilight est avant tout un livre mais bon, quand j'écris, c'est Charlie Bewley que j'imagine. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :)

Lilijoy: Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review. :)

* * *

J'essayai de ne pas hurler tout en prenant la douche la plus rapide ma vie. Je sautai hors de la cabine pour m'enrouler dans une serviette, grelottant de froid. Qu'il n'y ait pas internet passe encore, voir le chauffage, nous étions tout de même en Italie, il faisait beau la plupart du temps mais l'eau chaude! Il allait me faire mourir de froid. D'accord, je n'étais qu'une secrétaire mais un petit peu de confort ne m'aurait fait aucun mal. Je m'empressai de me sécher avant d'enfiler un jean et un maillot. Nous étions enfin dimanche, ma seule journée de repos, et j'avais bien l'intention de sortir. J'avais déjà prévenu Felix qui me l'avait autorisé... Franchement, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine qui ne pouvait rien faire sans l'accord de ses parents. J'avais tout de même 24 ans!

Il fallait que je me dépêche sinon je ne trouverai rien à manger. Le minuscule frigo qu'on m'avait attribué était vide tout comme le placard qui me servait de réserve. Et il fallait que j'aille porter mes affaires à laver. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune machine à linge. Les vampires ne devaient pas faire de lessive. Soit ils ne changeait quasiment jamais de vêtements, soit ils se contentaient d'en acheter d'autres. Grand bien leur fasse, je n'en avais pas les moyens.

Je me saisis de mon sac à main et de mon lourd sac de vêtements avant de filer à toute vitesse. J'avais bien envie de courir pour arriver plus vite à la sortie mais je ne voulais par leur faire penser à une proie potentielle et affoler leur esprit de chasseurs. Je me dépêchai de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur - heureusement vide - et soupirai de soulagement. Pourtant quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ce fut deux paires de yeux rouges sang qui m'accueillirent. Je poussai un cri de terreur, me reculant au fond de la cabine, alors que le rire tonitruant de Felix me fit me rendre compte de ma propre stupidité.

**- Calli,** rit-il. **Ne me dis pas que je te fait encore peur.**

**- C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un.**

Je reprenais mon sang froid et m'avançai alors que je m'aperçus enfin de la présence de ce Demetri. Je n'avais pas oublié la façon dont il s'était moqué de la dernière fois. S'il m'avait dit son prénom dès la première minute, jamais je ne me serai permise de m'interposer entre lui et ses maîtres.

**- Calli?** s'étonna t-il en regardant son ami.

**- En fait, c'est Calliopé,** lui répondis-je alors qu'il m'ignorait royalement.

**- Franchement Demetri, comment peut-on appeler sa fille d'un tel nom à l'époque actuelle?** se moqua le géant. **C'était d'actualité à l'époque grecque.**

Certes, il avait raison. Mon prénom était complètement démodé mais je ne lui permettais pas de se rire du choix de mes parents.

**- Parce que tu crois que Felix, c'est mieux. J'ai pas le prénom d'un chat moi!**

A la façon dont ils me regardaient, ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi je parle.

**- C'est un dessin animé. C'est vieux, vous devriez connaître. Oh laissez tomber,** fis-je devant leurs mines perplexe.

**- Est-ce-qu'elle vient vraiment de nous traiter de vieux,** s'enquit Felix auprès de son ami.

**- Je crois que oui,** répondit Demetri en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

L'avais-je vexé au point qu'il veuille me tuer. Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment dit qu'ils étaient vieux mais j'imaginai qu'ils avaient un certain âge, par rapport à moi. Je tentai bien de leur expliquer mais je ne fis que bafouiller m'enfonçant de plus en plus. Donner moi une pelle pour que je m'enterre.

**- Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'être... un vieux?** me demanda t-il.

**- Non,** parvins-je à dire. **Physiquement non. Mais j'imagine que...**

Calliopé, tais-toi. Je me morigénai intérieurement d'être aussi stupide. Autant me tirer une balle dans le pied tout de suite si je continuai de dire des idioties pareilles.

**- Je suis pourtant attirant, non? Je n'ai pas l'air d'un vieillard?**

**- Bien sûr que non!** m'exclamai-je un peu trop fort en laissant tomber mon sac de linge par terre. **Vous êtes super. Je suis sûre que les femmes tombent à vos pieds.**

Il haussa un sourcil tout en me dévisageant de haut en bas. Je détestai la façon dont il me toisait et je me sentis une nouvelle fois idiote de ce que je venais de dire. J'attendais qu'il parle de nouveau mais il se mit à rire, rapidement imité par Felix. Très drôle... Il venait de se moquer de moi et je m'étais laissé prendre. J'étais vraiment vexée cette fois-ci. Cela les amusaient-ils de me faire de telle frayeur!?

**- Très drôle,** dis-je en récupérant les quelques affaires qui étaient tombés au sol. **Vous avez ratés votre vocation.**

**- Tu as oublié ça,** fit Felix en ramassant un de mes soutiens gorges au sol.

Il l'exhibait devant nous trois sans aucune gêne. Il le tenait au dessus de ma tête sans que je ne puisse l'attraper. Il devait faire deux ou trois têtes de plus que moi. J'étais réellement minuscule à côté de lui. Il le regardait avec intérêt avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma poitrine.

**- Je n'aurai pas cru que tu avais ce tour de...**

**- Felix!** criai-je. **Rends moi ça tout de suite.**

**- C'est vrai que tu ne te mets pas trop en valeur,** continua t-il, m'ignorant royalement.

Lorsque j'étais encore au lycée, j'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois des élèves se moquer allègrement d'un de leur camarade. Pour ma part, je n'y avais jamais eu le droit mais aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'y être. J'aurai bien aimé qu'on me vienne en aide mais je pouvais toujours rêver. Qui aurait penser qu'un vampire qui devait avoir des dizaines d'années pouvait se comporter comme un adolescent de quinze ans?

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses?** s'enquit-il auprès de l'autre imbécile.

Demetri leva les deux mains en l'air, ne préférant pas prendre part à la blague de son ami. Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Felix consentit enfin à me rendre mon bien avec un immense sourire. Cet homme était un crétin! Pourtant, je l'appréciai malgré tout. Après tout, c'était bien la seule personne qui prenait la peine de me parler. J'attrapai le morceau de lingerie avant de le fourrer au plus profond de mon sac et m'enfuis le plus loin d'eux possible en prétextant avoir beaucoup de choses à faire.

**- Je l'adore!**

La voix grave de Felix retentissant dans le couloir fit germer un sourire au coin de mes lèvres. Il me ferait presque aimer la situation dans laquelle j'étais si... s'il n'y avait pas tous ces autres inconvénients. Avant que je ne puisse me lamenter davantage sur mon sort, mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

**- Oui?** soupirai-je en décrochant.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis Alberto Conti.**

Alberto Conti. Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Corin m'avait parlé de cet homme. Le Lucas Volturi qui possédait tous les biens des vampires était le principal actionnaire d'une des entreprises de Volterra. Les Volturis voulaient avoir un oeil sur tout ce qui passait dans cette ville. Et ce Conti le représentait au conseil d'administration. Il ignorait l'existence des vampires mais savait pertinemment qu'il travaillait pour quelqu'un de louche. Néanmoins, il était payé assez gracieusement pour ne pas se poser de questions. Elle avait aussi rajouté qu'il ne devait rien savoir sur leurs conditions où ils seraient obligés de le tuer ou le transformer, ce qui était sans intérêt pour eux. Autant vous dire que je m'étais posé mille et une question sur ce qu'il allait advenir de moi suite à sa phrase.

**- All0? Vous êtes encore là?** me demanda t'il après un long silence.

**- Oui, excusez-moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous?**

**-Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais le nouvel avocat qui représente la société souhaiterait rencontrer monsieur Volturi.**

**- Oh! Et bien, n'est-ce pas à vous de vous occuper de cela?**

**- Oui mais il ne veut rien entendre. Et comme vous êtes mon seul lien avec cet homme, je me suis dit que vous pourriez le rencontrer afin de l'apaiser sur ses inquiétudes.**

Bien sûr! Je n'avais qu'à lui dire que monsieur Volturi n'existait pas et qu'en réalité, c'était tout un clan de vampires qui possédait la plus grande majorité des parts de son entreprise. Oui, je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait.

Néanmoins, il fallait bien que je le rencontre ou cet homme ne se poserait que plus de questions. Et il était hors de questions qu'il fourre son nez n'importe ou. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit et je serai bonne pour servir d'encas. Mais il me fallait une permission. Celles des maîtres de Volterra.

Tant pis pour ma journée de repos. Je rebroussai chemin rapidement pour me diriger vers mon lieu de travail. Je déposai mes affaires à mon bureau avant de me planter devant les grandes portes. Je n'avais jamais pénétré dans cette immense salle. Le peu que j'avais aperçu, c'était lorsque les touristes y entraient.

La main tremblante, je frappai trois petits coups qui me semblèrent résonner pendant de longues minutes. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas me laissant apercevoir la beauté des lieux. Je restai muette de stupéfaction devant tant de richesses. La salle était majestueuse, richement décoré mais je fus coupé dans mon admiration par un raclement de gorge. Je portai enfin mon attention vers le fond de la salle où trônait trois personnes. Je n'eus aucun mal à les différencier, Corin m'avait tout raconté sur eux. Marcus, Caïus et le dernier: Aro. C'était lui qui me dévisageait, un vague sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout comme les autres vampires que j'avais pu voir jusque là, il était beau mais il dégageait un charisme encore plus impressionnant. Mais il n'en était que plus effrayant. Caïus, le blond, me fixait, les sourcils froncés et je n'avais aucun mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je me surpris à entendre la voix de la reine de cœur qui hurlait qu'on me coupe la tête. J'étais vraiment folle. Quant à Marcus, il m'avait à peine jeter un regard mais semblait tout de même attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

**- Puis-je savoir ce que tu souhaites?** demanda enfin Aro.

**- Je suis désolée de vous importuner... maître Aro mais je...**

**- Elle ne sait même pas parler correctement, je crains qu'il nous faille trouver quelqu'un d'autre**, ricana Caïus.

C'était définitif, je détestai cet homme. J'aimerai bien le voir à ma place. Sans doute saisit-il ce à quoi je pensai puisqu'un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que je le regardai. Mon père me disait souvent que mes yeux étaient beaucoup trop révélateurs de ce que je pensai.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de leur raconter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aro se leva de son siège pour venir à ma rencontre. En à peine une seconde, il était devant moi me dévisageant. Et pour la première fois devant un vampire, je ne sursautai pas et ne baissai pas le regard. J'avais bien compris quel genre d'homme il était. Si je lui paraissais faible, il me considérerait comme telle et je n'avais plus qu'à faire une croix sur ma vie.

**- Cet homme sait-il quelque chose sur notre nature?**

**- Je l'ignore mais je compte bien savoir s'il représente un danger pour... nous.**

Nous... Je m'étonnai moi même d'avoir prononcé ce mot mais je préférai me compter dans leur clan. Avec de la chance, cela jouerait en ma faveur.

**- Très bien,** dit-il en retournant s'asseoir. **Demetri!** appela t-il. **Tu l'accompagneras. Je veux que tu puisses le retrouver facilement s'il nous pose problèmes.**

Je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il était présent, trop obnubilé par Aro. Felix, lui aussi, était là, et me regardait d'un air grave. Il hocha la tête pour me donner du courage alors que je pris congé auprès des trois hommes. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur moi alors que je surpris Demetri juste derrière moi. Il allait encore falloir que je me le coltine.

**- Quand doit-on voir cet homme?**

**- Demain soir, nous dînons au restaurant. Plutôt chic à première vue. J'imagine que les avocats ne mangent pas dans un fast food.**

**- Alors habilles toi en conséquence.**

**- Je te retourne le compliment.**

**- Saches que je suis toujours correctement habillé,** **moi,** lâcha t-il dédaigneux.

Je préférai ne pas relever alors que je lui demandai comment il allait faire. Je me doutai bien que ce qu'il y aurait dans l'assiette ne correspondait pas à ses goûts. Mais ça ne me concernait pas du moment que je ne lui servais pas de dessert.

La soirée de demain allait peut-être décider de mon sort.

* * *

Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je ne me voyais pas couper le chapitre plus loin. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Et pour votre plus grand plaisir le chapitre 4! Ouais, je m'emballe peut-être un peu trop.

Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre où on assiste à un très léger rapprochement entre Demetri et Calliopé. Et Corin qui fait enfin une nouvelle apparition.

Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir. Et je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je ne pensai pas en recevoir autant. Alors certes à côté d'autres fictions, ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup mais c'est énorme pour moi. Alors un grand merci! :)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mimi: **Merci à toi pour ta review! :)

**Ellana**: Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce dîner mais il sera décisif pour la suite. Merci pour ta review! :)

**Guest:** Merci! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'attendais que le vampire pointe le bout de son nez. Décidément, la ponctualité n'était pas son fort. Le soleil venait juste de se coucher lorsqu'il surgit enfin devant moi. Il avait laissé tombé son habituel cape que tous les vampires portaient. Il était vêtu d'un costume qui le faisait passer pour un véritable homme d'affaires. Mais je fus davantage surprit par ses yeux. Sans doute avait-il mit des lentilles parce qu'ils étaient à présent verts. Et honnêtement, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

**- Ne donnons pas à cet homme des preuves de notre non humanité,** me dit-il devant ma curiosité évidente. **Où doit-on... dîner?**

**- Tu n'as qu'à me suivre**.

Je me surprenais moi même à le tutoyer. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger et puis bon, physiquement, il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

Il m'emboita le pas tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je n'avais pas pu récupérer beaucoup de choses de mon ancien appartement mais j'avais quand même tenu à reprendre ma voiture même si je n'en avais pas beaucoup l'utilité.

**- Votre carrosse est avancé,** ris-je l'invitant à prendre place.

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais monter... là dedans,** cracha t-il méprisant.

**- Et comment tu veux t'y rendre Einstein?**

**- Avec mes jambes, on irait beaucoup plus vite et je ne risquerai pas de me faire tuer.**

Il était réellement odieux. D'accord, elle n'était pas de première fraîcheur, je l'admettais. Elle était même plutôt ancienne mais elle était quand même en bon état.

**- Premièrement,** soufflai-je, **on doit être le plus normaux possible alors nous devrions arriver dans une voiture et deuxièmement, je suis une humaine! Je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que toi.**

**- Je t'aurai porté. Mais si tu y tiens tellement, montons dans ce cercueil sur roue.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me placer sur le siège conducteur. Je démarrai rapidement alors que monsieur Demetri regardait partout autour de lui. Il croyait quoi? Que je lui avais tendu un piège? A moins que...

**- Tu n'es jamais monté dans une voiture?** m'étonnai-je.

**- Pourquoi en aurai-je l'utilité? Je suis bien plus rapide que ton taudis. Et je sens nettement meilleur,** persifla t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Cela restait à vérifier mais je me gardai bien de le lui dire. Le restaurant se trouvait à peine à dix minutes en voiture mais je sentais déjà que ça allait être très long. Il ne prononçait pas un mot et je détestai ces longs silences gênants. Arrêtés à un feu rouge, je me surpris à le dévisager ce dont il s'aperçut rapidement. Un fin sourire vint s'étirer sur son visage alors qu'il me fixait.

**- Je crois que tu peux avancer, c'est vert,** rit-il alors que les voitures derrière moi se mirent à klaxonner.

**- Oh désolée. J'étais juste...**

**- En train de me contempler, j'avais remarqué. Je suis beau, c'est un fait.**

**- Et modeste**, rajoutai-je. **Je me demandai juste de quel couleur étaient tes yeux avant que tu ne deviennes... enfin tu vois.**

**- Un vampire.**

Bien que je commençai à m'habituer, ce mot me donnait toujours autant la frousse. Qu'aurait dit ma mère si elle me savait en compagnie d'un vampire? Elle m'aurait certainement rit au nez avant de me conduire chez un psychiatre.

**- Je ne sais pas,** me répondit-il simplement. **Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs. Ils s'effacent avec le temps. Je suppose que ma vie n'avait rien de palpitante.**

Bizarrement, cela m'attristait de le savoir. C'était comme être amnésique. Un sort non enviable.

**- Ne me prends pas en pitié,** gronda t-il. **Ça me convient parfaitement. Tout vaux mieux que d'être un pathétique humain.**

Et voilà! Nous avions presque une conversation normale - autant qu'elle pouvait l'être entre un vampire et un humain - et il fichait tout en l'air avec sa mauvaise humeur. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je? C'était une créature mythique qui se délectaient du sang des petites idiotes dans mon genre. Nous finîmes le reste du trajet dans le plus grand silence, ma précédente tentative n'ayant que très peu fonctionné.

Je me garai dans une petite ruelle près du restaurant. A peine la voiture fut-elle arrêté que Demetri sortit de l'habitacle, fuyant comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Étais-je si terrifiante que ça? Un vampire pouvait-il avoir peur de moi? Idée plaisante mais complètement fausse.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, le maître d'hôtel nous conduisit aussitôt vers la table qui nous attendait. Demetri était aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Néanmoins, je pouvais comprendre. J'aurai été dans le même état si j'étais entouré de sandwichs plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Je n'osai pas lui demander si ça allait bien de peur de me faire envoyer sur les roses aussi vite.

A notre table se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine années, atteint d'une calvitie précoce, et un peu rondouillard. J'imaginai que ce devait être Alberto Conti, l'homme d'affaires des Volturis. Il semblait transpirer à grosses gouttes à côté de l'autre homme. Ce dernier semblait avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus. En réalité, il avait l'air assez jeune mais les quelques rides qui parsemaient son visage le trahissaient. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts encadraient un visage plutôt séduisant. Bien qu'il me paraissait fade à côté des vampires que je côtoyai régulièrement à présent. Il leva son visage en nous entendant arriver et nous offrit un large sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air si menaçant que ça finalement. Peut-être m'étais-je fait trop d'idées sur cette histoire.

**- Bonsoir,** nous salua t-il en se levant. **Mademoiselle...**

**- Calliopé,** le coupai-je. **Ne soyons pas trop formels,** rajoutai-je en lui adressant mon sourire le plus charmeur. **Et voici...**

**- Demetri, je suis l'assistant de Calliopé.**

**- J'ignorai que vous seriez aussi présents. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà monsieur Conti.**

**- Bien sûr que oui.**

Rentrant dans le jeu, je me dirigeai vers l'homme et lui fit la bise comme si de rien n'était. Demetri se contenta d'une poignée de main avant que nous ne prenions place.

**- Je suis Alexander Jones,** se présenta t-il enfin. **Je représente les intérêts de la société dont monsieur Volturi est un des principaux actionnaires. J'aurai espéré le voir ce soir.**

**- Malheureusement, il est en voyage. C'est un grand aventurier.**

Le dénommé Alexander jeta un regard en coin vers Demetri. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Celui-ci attirait forcément l'intention. Non seulement sa beauté et son charisme devait en étonné plus d'un mais en plus de ça, il restait droit comme un "i", l'air sévère. Niveau discrétion, il était vraiment nul.

**- Monsieur Jones, vous parlez parfaitement italien. Au vu de votre nom, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas du coin.**

**- Mon père était américain mais ma mère italienne, ce qui explique mon très bon accent paraît-il. Et appelez-moi Alexander, je vous en prie.**

Cet homme me plaisait bien. Il était charmant. La perfection des vampires pouvait être effrayante. Alexander était séduisant sans être à tomber par terre mais il avait un certain charisme. J'aurai préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Monsieur Conti n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la discussion et semblait aussi à l'aise que mon ami le vampire. Il ne devait certainement pas savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne connaissait aucun de nous deux et bien qu'il ne connaissait pas le secret, il savait pertinemment que quelque chose de louche se tramait chez monsieur Volturi au vu des regards qu'il jetait à Demetri. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'il vienne. Il attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Il était bien trop parfait pour être réel.

**- J'ai déjà commandé une bouteille de vin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

**- Je vous remercie mais je me contenterai d'eau,** lui dis-je.

**- Oh je vous en prie, juste une gorgée.**

J'abdiquai devant le regard de chien battu qu'il me lança alors que je me demandai comment Demetri allait faire. J'eus ma réponse lorsque le serveur vint nous verser le vin. Demetri but une gorgée comme si de rien n'était, son visage ne trahissant aucun dégoût. Enfin, j'imaginai très bien ce qu'il devait penser. C'était comme si on me faisait manger du tofu. Le repas allait lui sembler très long. Quant à moi, j'eus le droit à un regard amusé de l'avocat quand j'avalai une gorgée. Je détestai l'alcool en général. Je ne m'étais jamais habitué au goût, encore plus à celui du vin.

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon domaine**, lui expliquai-je.

Il me posa quelques questions, parlant de sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec notre venue ce soir. Ce fut seulement après avoir été servis de nos commandes qu'il entra dans le vif sujet. Cela surprit tout le monde y compris monsieur Conti qui s'était quelque peu apaisé voyant que son acolyte ne posait pas trop de questions embarrassantes.

**- Serait-il possible de rencontrer monsieur Volturi. C'est assez embêtant de ne pas rencontrer un homme aussi important. Mes employeurs s'en contentent mais je dois dire que je suis quelque peu curieux.**

**- Monsieur Volturi voyage énormément. En réalité, les affaires ne l'intéressent guère. C'est pourquoi il confie ceci à des personnes de confiance,** lui expliquai-je en désignant Demetri et moi même.

**- Je comprends bien ceci mais je vais finir par croire qu'il n'existe pas,** rit-il.

Monsieur Conti s'étrangla en avalant de travers alors que Demetri dévisageait Alexander comme s'il était prêt à se jeter sur lui.

**- Je puis vous assurer qu'il est tout aussi réel que vous et moi,** répondis-je en riant espérant passer à autre chose.

**- Qu'a t-il donc à cacher pour être si discret?**

**- Il vient d'une vieille famille très riche et nous savons tous que l'argent attire énormément de gens. C'est pourquoi monsieur Volturi préfère rester discret pour éloigner les personnes qui ne s'intéresseraient qu'à son argent.**

**- Oui, évidemment.**

Alors que je pensai avoir réussit à l'éloigner, il revint à la charge aussitôt en s'adressant à Demetri.

**- Ce n'est pas à votre goût?** s'enquit-il en désignant l'assiette que le vampire avait à peine touché.  
**- Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas très faim,** expliqua t-il. **Mais c'est délicieux,** mentit-il.

Il fixait Demetri comme s'il savait quelque chose mais c'était impossible. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'imaginerait que la personne en face de lui se trouvait être une créature de la nuit, un être mythique qui se nourrissait de sang humain. Non personne ne pouvait penser à ça. A moins d'être au courant. Et j'avais bien compris la règle d'or des vampire: un humain ne pouvait être au courant de leurs existences. Alors comment cet homme sorti de nul part aurait-il pu connaître ce secret caché aux yeux de tous depuis des centaines d'années? Des milliers même. C'était étrange. Sentant mon regard lourd sur sa personne, Alexander se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Mais ça ne fonctionnait plus, cet homme était étrange.

Le repas s'éternisait alors que personne n'osait parler. Sauf cet avocat de mauvaise augure. Je risquai peut-être ma vie à ce moment là. Toutes les femmes qui avaient occupés mon poste actuel avait disparu de la surface de la Terre parce qu'elles avaient commis une faute. Je me refusai à cela. Si je n'arrivai pas à dévier l'attention qu'il portait aux Volturis, je pouvais déjà aller me choisir ma future tombe.

Alors que le serveur revenait vers nous pour le dessert, je refusai poliment l'invitation prétextant être fatiguée. Demetri parut soulagé alors que nous prîmes congés des deux hommes. Conti m'adressa seulement un signe de tête alors qu'il semblait toujours aussi anxieux qu'au départ.

Mais avant que je ne passe la porte, Alexander me rattrapa. Demetri m'attendait, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air passablement énervé. Bien qu'assez éloignée, je savais qu'il allait tout entendre de notre conversation.

**- Cela va sans doute vous semblez rapide mais j'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir.**

**- Monsieur Jones, je n'ai rien d'autres à vous dire, vous savez? Monsieur Volturi ne s'intéresse guère aux affaires, il laisse ça à des personnes de confiances.**

**- Et je l'ai bien compris mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous revoir. J'aimerai vous inviter, en tête à tête,** précisa t-il en coulant un regard vers Demetri.

**- C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part, mais...**

**- Ne dîtes pas non. Réfléchissez-y. Voilà ma carte, appelez-moi.**

N'osant pas refuser par peur de le brusquer, j'acceptai sa carte et la glissai dans mon sac. Je n'avais guère l'intention de dîner une nouvelle fois avec cet homme mais je ne me voyais pas l'envoyer paître. Je rejoignis rapidement Demetri qui au vu de la façon dont il dévisageait l'homme d'affaires avait bien envie de finir son repas.

Une fois dehors, Demetri retira ses lentilles sans ménagement et les jeta au sol comme si de rien n'était.

**- Ce n'est pas très propre,** lui fis-je remarquer.

Je ne continuai pas plus loin devant son regard rouge sang qui me glaçait. Ne l'énerves pas Calliopé! Après le terrible repas qu'on venait de lui servir, il fallait mieux que je reste prudente.

**- Tu rentres avec moi?** m'étonnai-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ma voiture.

**- Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Dès fois qu'il nous espionnerait. Cet homme est étrange. Il sait quelque chose.**

**- On n'en sait rien, il est peut-être juste curieux.**

Demetri, pas convaincu pour un sou, me pressa d'ouvrir la voiture et se glissa à l'intérieur avec grâce. C'était quand même dingue. Tous ces gestes étaient raffinés et gracieux. Il devait être classe en toute circonstance, même quand il se brossait les dents. Enfin, est-ce-qu'il le faisait? Je devrai noter ça pour poser la question plus tard. Comme pour les lits d'ailleurs. Il fallait que je me trouve un cahier pour noter tout ça. Puis, j'écrirai un livre: "les vampires pour les nuls", ça ferait un tabac. Je commençai à ricaner dans mon coin devant mes propres pensées quand je sentis le regard de me compagnon.

**- Oui?** fis-je innocemment en démarrant la voiture.

**- Serais-tu... folle?** me demanda t-il sérieusement sans aucune once d'ironie.

**- Non! Je réfléchissais juste à certaines choses. Je me pose pas mal de questions sur votre mode de vie.**

**- Et que veux-tu savoir? Qu'est-ce-qui peux bien te faire rire?**

J'étais prise au dépourvue. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il me dise cela. Par où commencer?

**- Vous dormez? Je me pose la question parce que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur la comptabilité et vous achetez énormément de lits, pourquoi?**

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de rire. Un rire grave et séduisant qui me fit rater un battement de cœur. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Tout en lui était fait pour séduire une potentielle proie. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était beau, comme tous les autres mais son rire me fit fondre.

**- Nous ne dormons pas, nous n'en avons pas besoin,** m'apprit-il.

**- Alors pourquoi des lits? Bon ok, pour vous reposez mais autant? Vous n'êtes pas si nombreux.**

Cette fois-ci, il partit dans un fou rire et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de reprendre son sérieux, il me regardait avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau.

**- Les vampires sont très énergiques,** m'expliqua t-il enfin.

**- Tu peux être plus explicite, je ne comprends pas.**

**- Fais l'amour avec un vampire et tu comprendras.**

Je tournai la tête vers lui, choquée de sa réponse. Je manquai de monter sur le trottoir. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas personne. Je n'aurai peut-être pas fini tuer par un vampire mais en prison, ce qui était peut-être un sort plus enviable. C'était à réfléchir.

**- Je... oh... c'est,** balbutia-je en tentant de reprendre contenance.

**- Les lits ne sont jamais très résistants. Il faut tester pour savoir.**

Il cherchait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Oh, il avait réussit! Mais je n'allai pas en rester là.

**- C'est une proposition?** demandai-je l'air de rien.

Je sentais son regard sur moi mais préférai l'ignorer. Soudain, il posa sa main sur ma jambe et remonta lentement le long de ma cuisse. D'accord, il avait gagné, j'étais complètement gênée et pourtant une douce chaleur m'envahit alors que sa main était totalement glacé.

**- Je te briserai en milles morceaux,** me fit-il remarquer. **Je te tuerai certainement. **

Pour le côté romance, il pouvait repasser. Il m'avait coupé toute envie. Pas que j'en avais réellement envie mais... enfin... oh et puis mince. Il retira sa main, comme brûlé et choisit de m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du trajet qui ne tarda pas. A peine descendu, il m'ordonna de rentrer dans ma chambre et qu'il se chargeait de Aro. Je l'en remerciai milles fois. Aro me faisait carrément peur. Et puis, il pouvait décidé de ma mort quand il le souhaitait alors si je pouvais éviter de croiser son chemin...

**- Alors comment ça s'est passé? **

Je reconnus la voix de Corin qui surgit face à moi. J'allai finir par avoir une attaque s'ils ne se décidaient pas à s'annoncer avant d'arriver de n'importe où.

**- Felix m'a tout raconté,** m'informa t-elle. **Cet homme ne sait rien?** s'inquiéta t-elle.

**- Je ne sais pas. Il n'allait pas arriver en me disant: "eh, vous êtes un vampire, non?".**

**- Oui, ça aurait été bizarre,** rit-elle.

Corin avait l'apparence d'une adolescente. De la même taille que moi, elle portait ses longs cheveux bruns complètement lâchés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au dos. Elle possédait encore des traits enfantins signe qu'elle avait dû être transformés jeune. Pourtant, son regard trahissait un grand âge. Autre chose étonnante chez elle, elle avait maquillé ses yeux de noirs faisant encore davantage ressortir le rouge de ses yeux. Elle m'attrapa par le bras manquant de me l'arracher au passage et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ses appartements.

**- Demetri n'a pas été désagréable? Il peut se montrer détestable parfois.**

**- Non, il a presque été gentil,** lui dis-je ne préférant pas parler d'une certaine scène.

**- Oh mais il l'est. Il faut juste le connaître un peu. Ce n'est pas comme Felix qui est toujours rieur avec tout le monde.**

Il y avait autre chose que j'avais de suite remarqué sur Corin. Elle ne cessait de regarder Felix comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle était dingue de lui. Bien qu'à première vue, j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarquer. Enfin, j'avais toujours eu une certaine capacité pour savoir ce que les gens voulaient. Et en l'occurrence, c'était Felix qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Vampire ou pas, c'était un homme, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne voit pas Corin.

**- Oui, Felix est adorable,** lui dis-je.

**- Oui, il est très drôle, bien qu'un peu lourd parfois.**

**- Et bel homme,** rajoutai-je.

**- Oui, en plus... Qu'est-ce-que...**

**- Quoi? Il te plaît, je ne vois pas où est le mal.**

Oui, j'avais tendance à être directe mais je ne faisais rien de mal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en aller me laissant seule. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait, je me sentais... vide. Comme si tout espoir m'avait quitté. C'était réellement étrange. Chaque fois qu'elle était à mes côtés, je me sentais mieux, prête à affronter tous les malheurs du monde avec le sourire. Ce n'était pas une caractéristique des vampires, Corin était la seule à me faire cet effet. Autre note pour moi même, lui poser la question du pourquoi.

Je poussai enfin la porte de ma minuscule chambre et me jetai sur mon lit, épuisée, par tous ces événements. Ce cauchemar finirait-il un jour? Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait m'arriver de pire?

* * *

Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimés.

Que pensez-vous de Alexander? L'avocat un peu trop curieux.

La relation de Demetri et Calli qui progressent un tout petit peu?

Et Corin qui fait enfin une apparition même si elle est brève?

A bientôt pour la suite! Ou dans les reviews. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter. Mais l'important, c'est que je poste, non? ^^

Concernant la suite, je pars en vacances dans deux semaines. Période pendant laquelle, je n'aurai pas accès à internet. Néanmoins, j'essayerai de poster juste avant de partir mais je ne promets rien. ^^

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Stelena19 : Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise. En ce qui concerne l'action, il y en a peu dans ce chapitre mais elle va finir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. J'espère que ça te plaira. Pour la réponse à ta question, tu l'auras dans ce chapitre. Donc il ne te reste plus qu'à le lire. ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Isa52: Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :)

Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne sinon dîtes le moi. ;)

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours de pure tranquillité. Pas un seul vampire. Vous imaginez le rêve? Rien de surnaturel. J'aurai presque eu l'impression d'avoir un boulot normal si je ne travaillai pas dans un sous sol où la lumière était quasi inexistante et si je n'étais pas la seule humaine présente. Mais je commençai sérieusement à m'ennuyer. J'avais épluché tout un tas de dossiers qui traînaient et j'avais même songé plusieurs fois à la proposition de l'avocat. Car même s'il était curieux, il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder. Enfin, Aro ne serait certainement pas d'accord. On ne pactisait pas avec l'ennemi. Il avait, d'ailleurs, décidé qu'il resterait en vie. Pour le moment, il n'étais pas inquiet qu'il sache quelque chose. Et s'il continuait, il serait rayé de la vie comme un moustique sur un pare brise. Aussi simple que cela.

Des bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus proche. C'était sans doute le jour du repas. Je me levai de mon bureau, pris une grande inspiration et sortis le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable. Cela devait ressembler davantage à une grimace. Comment aurai-je pu sourire quand je savais ce qui allait se produire? Les touristes regardaient tout autour d'eux, fascinés par les lieux et les multiples tableaux accrochés au mur. Oh, ils étaient splendides et je ne me lassai pas de les regarder mais s'ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient devenir, ils ne resteraient certainement pas béats d'admiration. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha de moi, appareil photo en main et dans un italien approximatif me demanda de le prendre en photo avec la guide qui n'était autre que cette grande blonde qui m'avait déjà insulté. Heidi, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Cette femme était splendide. Claudia Schiffer et toute sa clique pouvaient aller se rhabiller. C'était vraiment injuste. Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne ressemblai pas à ça!?

Je m'exécutai sous l'œil noir de la vampire avant de rendre l'appareil à son propriétaire. Je pouvais tout de même exaucer son dernier vœu. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le groupe avant de se refermer dans un lourd fracas. Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que le carnage ne commence. Je me bouchai les oreilles, sifflotant pour me donner du courage et essayer d'oublier ce qu'il se passait. J'étais complice de ces meurtres, je les subissais sans rien dire. Qu'aurai-je pu faire? J'étais totalement désœuvrée. Allez faire comprendre à un lion qu'il ne doit pas tuer des gazelles mais plutôt manger de l'herbe. Non, je ne pouvais rien faire. Me dire ça me permettait de fermer l'œil la nuit. Tout ça ne dura que quelques minutes. Bientôt, ce fut de nouveau le calme plat. Les vampires devaient déjà avoir quittés la salle qui possédaient des portes dérobés puisque qu'aucun membre ne sortit par l'entrée principale. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, essayant de me remémorer des souvenirs heureux. Jusqu'à ce que mon sixième sens me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ouvris les yeux et poussai un cri avant de tomber à la renverse de ma chaise. Un vampire se tenait juste en face de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage et me regardait sans sourciller.

Je frottai mon coude écorcher par ma chute et me relevai tout en reculant lentement. Surtout ne pas faire de geste brusque. C'était un prédateur et on ne fuyait jamais devant un prédateur, il fallait lui faire face.

**- Bonjour,** tentai-je. **Puis-je vous aider?**

**- Oh que oui!**

En à peine une seconde, je me retrouvai plaqué au mur, ses mains serrant mon cou. Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure, cherchant une solution pour se sortir de là. Première chose à retenir, tous les vampires n'étaient pas aussi cool que Felix. Enfin, celui-ci ne devait pas faire partis des Volturis sinon il aurait su qu'on ne touchait pas à la secrétaire sans avoir reçu l'ordre de Aro. A moins qu'il l'ait donné et dans ce cas, Felix aurait quand même pu me prévenir.

**- Tu es... splendide.**

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai adoré de telles paroles sortant de la bouche d'un homme à mon sujet. Sauf que là, il n'était pas humain et qu'il allait sans doute me tuer. Il prit une grande bouffé et plongea son nez dans mon cou, humant mon odeur. C'était donc ainsi que j'allai mourir. Quelle était la durée de vie de leurs secrétaires habituellement? Avais-je battu le record? Oh bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour l'éloigner.

**- Vous ne devriez pas. Les maîtres ne seraient pas d'accord. Je suis à eux, vous savez?**

Il releva la tête, et me dévisagea quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire.

**- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre humaine, ils se fichent de ton sort.**

Bien tenté Calliopé. J'étais parfaitement au courant mais je ne risquai plus rien de toute façon. Il se saisit de mon poignet et m'y enfonça un de ses ongles. J'hoquetai de douleur alors que le sang se mit à jaillir à petites gouttes. Ses yeux devinrent noir à cause la soif alors qu'il lécha le sang. C'était vraiment flippant. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je me dégageai rapidement et voulus fuir mais il était beaucoup plus rapide. Reprenant ses esprits, il me rattrapa et je me retrouvai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ma tête claqua au sol et ma vision fut vague quelques instants. Je secouai la tête, essayant de revenir à moi alors que je vis une silhouette féminine se placer devant moi. Petite et brune. Corin...

**- Je ne crois pas. Tu devrais aller faire un tour ailleurs, le temps de reprendre tes esprits,** lui dit-elle tranquillement.

J'appris une autre chose à ce moment là. Un vampire qui avait décidé de manger ne changeait pas d'avis. Ce fut au tour de Corin de voler à l'autre bout de la pièce mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle resurgit une nouvelle fois et l'attrapa à la gorge, allant même jusqu'à le soulever du sol. Néanmoins, il se dégagea avec un coup de pied bien placé et ce fut vite incompréhensible pour ma vision d'humaine. Ils se battaient à une telle vitesse que je ne voyais quasiment plus rien. Il fallait que je parte d'ici pour prévenir quelqu'un.

Je me remis sur pied et vis Felix débouler non loin de moi. Il regarda d'abord les deux combattants puis moi. Au lieu de venir en aide à Corin, il me fixait sans faire un seul geste. Son regard dévia sur mon poignet ensanglanté et je crus qu'il allait se jeter sur moi. Miraculeusement, il parvint à se détacher de moi et alla au secours de Corin.

**- Viens, ne restes pas là!**

Demetri était arrivé et m'éloigna du combat. J'enserrai ma main dans mon chemisier, essayant de couper le sang.

**- Marches plus vite!** m'ordonna t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il m'attrapa et me balança sur son épaule sans aucun ménagement. Il me déposa devant ma chambre et je le vis jeter un coup d'œil sur ma blessure. Enfin, cette minuscule griffure mais j'imaginai que c'était appétissant. C'était comme si on m'agitait un hamburger sous les yeux, ça m'aurait donné faim.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà... mangé,** m'informa t-il devant mon regard inquiet.

**- Felix aussi et pourtant, je crois qu'il aurait bien prit un dessert.**

**- Tu as la chance qu'on vienne de se nourrir parce que sinon, je n'aurai pas donné cher de ta vie.**

**- Qui étais-ce?**

**- Aucune idée, il ne fait pas parti de notre clan. Il a sûrement une bonne raison d'être là mais il a fallut que tu deviennes sa proie.**

**- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas vous retenir.**

**- Je sais me retenir. La preuve en est que tu es toujours vivante. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de tester la marchandise.**

**- J'imagine que ça peut être prit comme un compliment dans d'autres circonstance,** grommelai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui restait obstinément fermé. S'étonnant de la trouver fermé, il me regarda curieux mais je préférai ne rien répondre. Après tout, je voulais seulement avoir un petit peu d'intimité. Enfin, si un vampire voulait rentrer, il le ferait sans aucun effort.

**- Tu dois être la seule qui ait jamais fermé cette pièce**, dit-il en pénétrant dans la chambre sans me demander l'autorisation.

**- Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie,** ironisai-je devant son manque de respect évident. **Et puis, comment tu peux savoir ça? Certaines l'ont peut être fait.**

**- Je crois qu'elles n'attendaient que ça que l'un de nous leur rende visite dans l'espoir d'être transformés. Il m'est déjà arrivé de rentré pour "nettoyer".**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante à ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir. Comment allai-je réussir à dormir en sachant qu'un vampire avait prit son repas dans ma chambre? Combien de pauvres jeunes femmes étaient mortes ici?

**- Enfin, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois,** m'informa t-il dans une vaine tentative de me rassurer. **Chaque fois que l'on s'est débarrassés de l'une d'entre elles, c'était sur ordre de Aro.**

**- Tu viens pourtant de me dire...**

**- Oui,** me coupa t-il. **C'était... Lucia ou un nom dans ce genre là. Malheureusement, elle s'est révélé être la chanteuse de Santiago. Elle n'a pas passé une journée ici.**

**- La chanteuse?**

J'imaginai que ce devait avoir un sens. Mais là, j'étais totalement perdue. Mon esprit tordu me fit voir une jeune femme qui se déhanchait devant un vampire prêt à lui sauter dessus. Ma vision n'avait aucun sens, j'en étais bien consciente.

**- Certains humains,** commença t-il, **ont une odeur plus appétissante que d'autres. Surtout pour un vampire en particulier. Quand on rencontre cette personne, il est quasiment impossible de résister. L'espérance de vie d'une telle personne se raccourcit très rapidement.**

Je déglutis difficilement, espérant ne jamais faire cet effet sur un vampire. Puis, je me rappelai cette scène qui venait de nous conduire ici. Il m'avait attaqué à une vitesse surprenante. Sans même réfléchir une seconde.

**- Est-ce-que... **

**- C'est possible. Je ne suis pas dans son esprit.**

**- Alors il va... me tuer? **

**- Je ne lui laisserai pas cette chance.**

Je me sentis reconnaissante envers Demetri de vouloir me sauver la vie. Néanmoins, avant que je ne puisse le remercier, il me brisa tous mes espoirs.

**- J'espère bien pouvoir faire ce travail lorsque l'ordre sera donné,** m'expliqua t-il avec un sourire dévoilant ses longues et très pointus canines.

**- Quel honneur!** m'exclamais-je, faussement enjoué.

Sans rien dire d'autres, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais une autre question me taraudait l'esprit.

**- Tu l'as déjà rencontré? Cette personne... cette chanteuse.**

Après un long silence où il me dévisagea, ne sachant pas s'il devait me répondre ou non, il s'approcha de moi.

**- Une fois, il y a quelques années.**

**- Et...**

**- Et je l'ai tué,** répondit-il simplement. **Pas tout de suite. Je suis un traqueur, tu sais? J'ai cet instinct. J'ai d'abord joué avec elle. Je l'ai épié, je l'ai suivi dans le moindre de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne complètement paranoïaque. Alors elle a quitté tout ce qu'elle connaissait mais je l'ai suivit, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus. A ce moment là, je suis allé à sa rencontre. Elle n'était même pas étonné. Comme si elle attendait ce moment là depuis longtemps. **

Son regard rouge dans le mien, je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds devant son récit. C'est sans doute à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que tout ça n'était pas un jeu. Que les vampires étaient dangereux. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit me rendre compte que je n'avais certainement aucune chance de rester en vie. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, on se débarrasserait de moi. Et ce fut sans doute la première fois que j'eus autant peur. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent à tel point qu'il se mit à rire devant ma peur évidente.

**- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. S'il le faut, je veillerai moi même à ce que cet homme ne t'approche pas.**

Ce fut sur ses dernières paroles qu'il s'en alla. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai pétrifiée devant cette porte attendant le moment où l'homme allait surgir pour finir sa besogne. Je n'avais plus aucune pensée cohérente. Je maudissais cette stupide voisine qui m'avait conduite ici, la malchance qui avait rajouté son grain de sel et Felix qui n'avait pas été fichu de lire correctement une adresse. J'avais l'impression d'être une vache que l'on conduisait à l'abattoir. Je détestai cette vie!

oOoOo

Lentement avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas, je poussai la porte, jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne à l'horizon. Prudemment, je m'aventurai dans le couloir en prenant une grande bouffée d'air afin de me donner du courage. Alors que je refermai la porte, je poussai un cri suraiguë faisant même sursauter mon condisciple. Il poussa un cri de surprise mettant une main sur son cœur, pourtant déjà mort.

**- Non mais tu veux me tuer,** s'exclama t-il. **On a pas idée de faire des frayeurs pareils.**

**- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là,** m'emportai-je. **Felix, tu ne peux pas t'annoncer?**

**- Si je le faisais, ça ne serait pas aussi drôle. Bien que je dois avouer que j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.**

Je le dévisageai de haut en bas attendant de voir s'il allait se rendre compte de sa propre bêtise.

**- Enfin, je l'aurai frôlé si je pouvais.**

Je soupirai avant de me mettre en route pour mon poste. Je regardai partout autour de moi, essayant d'apercevoir une ombre fugitive prête à me sauter dessus. Felix se mit à rire devant mon comportement et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui.

**- Il n'est plus à Volterra,** m'expliqua t-il. **Tu n'as rien à craindre,** me rassura t-il.** Quant à ma réaction, la dernière fois, je m'en excuse. Il est vrai que tu as une odeur particulièrement agréable alors j'étais quelque peu déboussolé.**

**- En espérant que ça ne se reproduise pas.**

Non parce que j'avais déjà eu assez d'horreurs en quelques jours pour les vingts prochaines années.

**- Qu'est-ce-qu'il venait faire ici?**

**- Des mouvements suspects à l'Est. Des vampires qui auraient soudainement disparus. Certainement un règlement de compte entre nomades mais Aro préfère aller vérifier. Les jumeaux maléfiques vont donc nous quitter quelques jours.**

**- Les jumeaux maléfiques?** l'interrogeai-je.

**- Oui, Corin t'a expliqué que les vampires avaient parfois des dons.**

**- Très brièvement, elle n'est pas rentré dans les détails.**

**- Demetri peut retrouver n'importe quelles personnes sur cette Terre. Il est impossible de lui échapper. Enfin à quelques exceptions mais n'aborde pas le sujet avec, il est très susceptible. Alec et Jane, eux, sont nos petites terreurs personnels.**

Felix se lança dans un long monologue me parlant de leurs pouvoirs et une chose était sûre: je ne voulais pour rien au monde les rencontrer. S'ensuivit donc des explications sur la plupart des vampires du lieu. J'appris donc, entre autre, que Aro pouvait lire dans les pensées en touchant la personne concernée. Je remerciai le ciel qu'il ne m'ait pas touché lors de notre rencontre. Il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié mes pensées. A moins qu'il l'ait fait. Je ne m'en souvenais plus très bien. Malheur, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas touché!

**- Et Corin?** m'enquis-je soudainement.

A chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, j'avais cette sensation de bien être qui me quittait aussitôt lorsqu'elle partait. Certes, je l'appréciai énormément mais pas au point d'en être dépendante.

**- Comment t'expliquer? Elle est capable de rendre les gens heureux. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, elle peut faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse, que tu en sois satisfaite. C'est pour cela qu'elle est assignée à la garde des épouses de nos maîtres. Sans compter que c'est une très bonne combattante aussi.**

Alors c'était ça. Elle se servait de son don sur moi. C'était irrespectueux. De quel droit pouvait-elle faire cela? Elle allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait d'user de ses pouvoirs sans mon accord. Enfin... Calliopé, me repris-je. C'est un vampire. Tu ne peux rien faire. C'était vraiment frustrant. Néanmoins, je lui en toucherai un mot dès que je la verrai.

Felix continua de me parler sur les dons que pouvait posséder les vampires, y compris ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à leurs clans. Autant dire que je ne les rencontrerai jamais puisque cet endroit serait sans doute mon tombeau. Mais je me retenais de lui faire remarquer. Il finit par me quitter alors que je me postai derrière mon petit bureau, commençant à m'atteler à certains dossiers tout en relevant la tête de peur de voir surgir le fou furieux de la dernière fois.

J'étais totalement concentrée sur le peu de travail que j'avais lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Le numéro ne me disait strictement rien mais je décrochai tout de même.

**- Oui bonjour, Alexander Jones. Vous vous souvenez de moi?**

**- Bien entendu.**

Il aurait été difficile de l'oublier. Déjà parce qu'il m'avait fait son petit effet, il fallait le dire mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait signer son arrêt de mort s'il décidait de pousser plus loin son enquête.

**- Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro?** m'enquis-je.

**- Monsieur Conti a craqué. Je l'ai harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me le donne.**

**- Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cet appel?**

**- Je dois dire que j'espérai un appel de votre part après ma proposition de l'autre soir.**

**- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment flattée mais...**

**- Juste un dîner. Si vous refusez, je me sentirai obligé de venir jusqu'à vous de moi même.**

J'aurai pu être flattée de l'attention qu'il me portait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'intonation de sa voix me semblait menaçante comme si je n'avais pas le droit de refuser. Et s'il venait jusqu'ici. Après tout, ce n'était pas un secret que Lucas Volturi possédait cet endroit. On ignorait juste que des vampires habitaient au sous sol. Et s'il...

**- Bien. Juste un dîner,** abdiquai-je.

Qu'est-ce-que je venais de faire? Je pactisai avec l'ennemi. Cet homme pouvait causer ma perte.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? J'espère que vous avez aimés?

La rencontre avec ce vampire? Un peu cliché mais j'espère que vous avez aimés?

Encore un rapprochement Demetri/Calli? Même si elle se rend enfin compte de sa vraie nature.

Quand à Alexander Jones? Que pensez-vous de l'idée de le revoir? Vous vous doutez bien que ça ne va pas se passer comme prévu. ;)

J'espère vous revoir dans une petite review. Pensez au bonheur que je vais ressentir lorsque je verrai le mail annonçant une nouvelle review. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre avant une petite absence liée aux vacances. J'espère que vous allez aimés et que vous n'allez pas trop me détester après la fin de ce chapitre mais c'est pour que vous puissiez pensez à moi pendant mes vacances.

Bonne lecture! :)

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Machinonyme: Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y en pas assez. Je trouve qu'en général, les fictions sur Twilight ne sont pas diversifiés mais bon...^^ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Stelena19: Y a moins d'actions dans ce chapitre mais plus de mystères je dirai.^^ Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta questions sur le pourquoi de ce rendez-vous avec Jones dans ce chapitre mais tu t'en poseras certainement d'autres juste après. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

oOoOo

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. J'étais idiote ou complètement folle. Je n'aurai pas dû accepter ce rendez-vous. Surtout sans prévenir le big boss. Aro allait rentrer dans une colère atroce s'il l'apprenait. Même s'il ne pensait pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter de l'avocat, il n'apprécierait pas que je le rencontre sans le prévenir. Et bafouer son autorité ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Et ça ne je préférai pas y penser. A moins que... à moins qu'inconsciemment, je cherchai à le provoquer pour mettre fin à tout ça. Enfin, qu'est-ce-que je racontai!? Depuis quand je me prenais pour un psy? Si je tenais à mourir, je n'aurai qu'à aller le voir directement et lui dire ma façon de penser sur le comportement qu'il adoptait avec ses secrétaires.

Je me regardai une dernière fois devant le petit miroir de ma chambre. J'avais enfilé une robe simple, toute blanche enserré par une ceinture noire à la taille. De toute façon, je n'avais pas grand chose dans ma garde robe. Et je n'allai pas souvent faire du shopping. Pas que ça ne me plaisait pas. Au contraire mais en général, c'est ma banquière qui n'aimait pas ça. Mais à quoi bon m'épancher sur mon compte en banque qui maintenant que je travaillai pour des vampires ne me servaient pas plus que ça. C'était ma banquière qui devait en être heureuse. J'avais attaché mes cheveux dans un chignon tout simple. J'aurai presque pu dire que j'étais jolie, mais cela aurait paru quelque peu vaniteux, non? Mais j'étais la seule à entendre mes pensées alors oui, j'étais jolie! Fière de moi, je sortis rapidement de la pièce et me dirigeai aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible vers la sortie. Il ne fallait pas que je tombe sur un vampire où il se poserait des questions sur ma tenue. Il était près de 20 heures et je n'avais rien à faire dans les couloirs. J'aurai dû être enfermé dans ma chambre telle une princesse attendant son prince charmant même si en l'occurrence, le mien ne risquait pas d'arriver. Ce n'était pas un dragon mais plusieurs vampires qu'il aurait à affronter. Peu de chances qu'il parvienne au but. Je laissai de côté mes pensées totalement incohérentes et me faufilai dans l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se refermaient, une main pâle se glissa dans l'interstice. Je retins ma respiration alors que Demetri me dévisageait. Il se glissa à l'intérieur tandis que les portes se refermaient. Sans savoir pourquoi, je fis un pas de côté. Je n'étais pas rassurée de me savoir avec un tueur dans à peine trois mètres carrés. Après ce qu'il m'avait dit l'autre fois, il me faisait peur. Pas assez pour que je m'enfuis devant lui mais assez pour que je me méfie. Il aimait tuer, c'était un chasseur.

**- Que fais-tu?** demanda t-il enfin.

**- Je... j'ai rendez-vous,** lui expliquai-je simplement, espérant qu'il n'en demande pas plus.

**- Vraiment? Avec qui? Felix est au courant de ta sortie? **

**- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien te faire?** grommelai-je.

Arrivés à destination, je me précipitai en dehors manquant de tomber à cause de ces fichus talons. Demetri m'attrapa par le bras me faisant pousser un cri de douleur alors qu'il me ramenait contre lui. Je me retrouvai contre son torse et fus obligée de lever le regard vers lui. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi et j'avais la terrible impression d'être minuscule à côté de lui et de ses yeux rouges.

**- Tu dois avoir la permission,** grogna t-il. **Ce sont les règles**.

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de trouver une excuse mais je n'en avais aucune. A quoi bon mentir? De toute façon, il ne me laisserait pas sortir.

**- L'avocat Jones m'a appelé. J'ai accepté de dîner avec lui. Mais, c'est purement professionnel.**

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me sentis obligée de me justifier. Qu'est-ce-ça pouvait bien faire que ce soit professionnel ou non? Même si ça avait été un rendez-vous amoureux, ça ne le regardait pas. Alors pourquoi? Oh il y avait bien une explication à mon comportement mais je préférai l'ignorer.

**- Je te l'interdis,** me dit-il.

**- J'ai refusé mais il insistait. Il a dit qu'il viendrait lui même ici et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.**

**- Oh! Tu te sacrifies pour nous? Quel générosité,** railla t-il.

**- C'est la vérité et c'est purement égoïste. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir parce qu'il aura trop fouiné.**

**- Mais tu lui donnes l'occasion si tu vas le voir.**

**- Mais au moins j'aurai essayé de faire quelque chose.**

Je me dégageai de son emprise qu'il avait certainement relâché et partis. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à mes côtés, marchant à ma vitesse.

**- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir toute seule,** se justifia t-il. **Je t'accompagne. **

**- Mais...**

**- Je ne serai pas avec vous. Je serai dans la rue pas très loin.**

Bizarrement, ça me rassurait. J'allai dîner avec un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dont je n'avais rien à craindre et j'étais rassurée à l'idée de savoir qu'un vampire allait me surveiller. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Demetri me regarda monter dans ma voiture, faisant cette même grimace que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mais cette fois, il n'aurait pas à endurer le voyage. Je me mis en route, m'éloignant de sa position jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vue mais il ne devait pas être loin. Peu importait, il allait me retrouver sans aucun mal.

Je me garai non loin du restaurant et descendis. Je regardai partout autour de moi, espérant apercevoir la silhouette de Demetri mais je ne le voyais nul part. Après tout, il devait savoir se cacher des humains. Stressée comme jamais, je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du restaurant. Très chic, bien plus que le précédent, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'établissement. Ma tenue allait faire tâche. Néanmoins, je m'avançai vers le maître d'hôtel qui m'accueillit chaleureusement.

**- Bonsoir madame. Vous aviez réservés?**

**- Au nom de monsieur Jones. Il doit déjà être là.**

**- Pas encore mais suivez-moi, je vous accompagne à votre table.**

Et il avait le culot d'être en retard. Moi, j'avais le droit de l'être mais lui. Il avait insisté pour ce rendez-vous et il n'était même pas à l'heure. J'imaginai déjà Demetri se fendre la poire lorsque j'allai lui raconter ça. Si je lui racontai parce que je n'avais aucune raison de le lui dire. Je profitai de ces quelques minutes qui s'offraient à moi pour décompresser en observant la décoration. Vraiment très chic. Richement décoré, d'immenses lustres éclairant la salle, une douce musique emplissait la pièce me permettant de m'évader quelques instants. Non loin d'une fenêtre, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur essayant d'apercevoir ne serais-ce qu'une ombre signalant la présence du traqueur. J'aurai largement préféré qu'il soit fasse à moi plutôt que cet avocat. L'anxiété me tordait le ventre et le stress montait peu à peu. Mon sixième sens me disait de me méfier. Avant que je ne puisse paniquer davantage, la chaise en face de moi fut tiré par Jones qui s'excusait poliment de son retard.

**- Vraiment navré, une affaire m'a retenu.**

**- J'hésitai à partir,** lui lançai-je. **J'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. **

**- Je ne me serai pas permis.**

Son sourire qui m'avait quelque peu fait craquer à notre premier rendez-vous me glaça le sang. Finalement, cet homme, je ne le sentais pas. Mon sixième sens devait s'être considérablement développé depuis que je côtoyai des vampires. Mon cerveau me hurlait de partir d'ici mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Après avoir consultés la carte et commandés les entrées, il me dévisagea longuement.

**- Vous êtes ravissante,** me dit-il.

Ce compliment aurait pu me faire rougir mais pas venant de lui. Seule à seul avec lui, il me filait la frousse. Son comportement était tout autre que la dernière fois. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie. Proie qui n'était autre que moi même. Je détestai ça. J'avais eu assez d'émotions ces derniers jours.

**- Merci,** répondis-je méfiante.

**- Mais je suis terriblement curieux et peu importe que vous soyez jolie. Pourquoi le protéger?**

**- Protéger qui?** répondis-je, feignant l'ignorance.

**- Ce Lucas Volturi. Quel secret a t-il à cacher? A moins qu'il n'existe pas et que ce soit autre chose?**

C'était une question mais dans sa bouche, cela sonnait davantage comme un affirmation. Il savait quelque chose. Quoi exactement? Je l'ignorai mais j'étais bien décidée à le savoir si ça pouvait me sauver la vie.

**- Monsieur Volturi ne s'intéresse pas aux affaires, voilà son seul secret. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est comment vous pouvez croire qu'il n'existe pas. Il en serait terriblement vexé.**

Et ce n'était pas totalement faux puisque Aro n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on mette son existence en cause. Du moins, je l'imaginai, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir cela.

**- Ne jouez pas à l'idiote.**

Son ton était devenu dur, cassant. Il n'avait plus rien d'un homme charmant voulant séduire une femme. Je serrai les poings, essayant de garder mon calme.

**- Il y a encore peu, vous travaillez pour monsieur Accario, c'est bien ça?**

Comment? Il avait fait des recherches pour moi. Pour qui se prenait-il? Les jointures de mes mains étaient à présent totalement blanches. Ce dont il s'aperçut. Je relâchai la pression, ne voulant pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait gagné.

**- Figurez-vous que je suis allé le voir. Il dit que vous êtes partis comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Vous connaissez à peine Volturi alors dîtes moi, pourquoi garder ce secret?**

**- Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi?**

**- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question mais ma réponse est oui. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de choses. Vos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a de cela quelques années, votre sœur est aux Etats-Unis. Vous étiez une élève moyenne mais avec de grandes capacités.**

Là, ça commençait à devenir vraiment flippant. Cet homme était un psychopathe, il n'y avait pas d'autres réponses à son comportement.

**- Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai trouvé toute votre vie. Mais Volturi, rien. Il apparaît de nul part. Aucune photo de son enfance, du lycée ou aujourd'hui. On trouve bien un arbre généalogique mais aucune photo de sa famille non plus. Alors maintenant répondez à ma question. Pourquoi?**

**- C'est totalement absurde!** m'emportai-je. **Vous avez mal cherchés.**

**- Non, Volturi n'existe pas. Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il y a derrière tout ça? Une organisation criminelle? Mafia?**

Il se mit à rire devant sa propre supposition. Comme s'il savait déjà que ce qu'il disait était faux.

**- Vous délirez. **

**- Calliopé, ils vous menacent, c'est ça? Sinon pourquoi feriez-vous ça?**

Me menacer? Oui, c'était un peu le cas finalement. Et même si je lui disais toute la vérité, ça ne changerait rien. Il serait tué et moi aussi par la même occasion. Et puis, dans l'hypothèse où il avait un moyen de sauver nos vies à tous les deux, qu'adviendrait-il du clan de vampires? Felix, Corin, Demetri et les autres. Ce n'était peut-être pas que mon sort qui était en jeu à présent.

**- Je crois que j'ai entendu assez d'idioties pour ce soir.**

Alors que je m'apprêtai à me lever, il s'empara de mon bras me faisant me rasseoir aussitôt. Son regard n'avait plus rien de gentil ou d'avenant. Il était menaçant.

**- Vous savez ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Que... je ne comprends pas.**

**- Bien sûr que si. Ce sont des montres,** lâcha t-il dans un soupir. **Vous ne pouvez pas les protéger. Ce sont des tueurs. **

**- Monsieur Volturi n'est pas...**

**- Cessez de mentir,** grogna t-il.

A cet instant, je priai pour que Demetri arrive dans le restaurant pour me tirer des griffes de cet homme. Mais il n'en fit rien. J'imaginai que s'il faisait ça, il en était fini de notre couverture et ce devant un public bien trop grand.

**- Etes vous assez monstrueuses et sans cœur pour cacher ce qui se passe là bas?**

**- Vous êtes complètement fous.**

**- Non, et vous le savez. Alors dîtes le.**

**- Les vampires n'existent pas! Alors...**

**- Qui a parlé de vampires?**

S'installant confortablement dans sa chaise, il me regardait, un sourire victorieux apparaissant sur son visage. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, manquant d'exploser s'il continuait à ce rythme. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Je venais de me faire prendre dans son piège. J'avais fait une énorme bêtise qui allait certainement me coûter la vie.

Je me relevai brutalement, m'attirant quelques regards des curieux aux alentours.

**- Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort et le mien par la même occasion sombre idiot. Vous auriez mieux fait de continuer votre petit vie tranquille tant que vous en aviez l'occasion.**

Le serveur arriva aux mêmes moments avec nos assiettes mais je n'allai certainement pas rester tranquillement dîner après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je m'enfuis dans la rue, ne prenant pas la peine de me diriger vers ma voiture. J'allai mourir. C'était obligé. Je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Je retins les larmes à grande peine m'attendant à ce que Demetri vienne faire le travail. Je me mis à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans une petite ruelle et essuyai rageusement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Comme je m'y attendais, Demetri apparut en face de moi. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'il approchait sans faire le moindre bruit. Après quelques secondes où il ne se passa strictement rien, j'ouvris un œil puis le deuxième.

**- Je ne vais pas te tuer,** me dit-il en s'approchant davantage.

**- Vraiment?** m'étonnai-je. **Je croyais que tu voulais avoir cet honneur.**

**- Quand je recevrai l'ordre, ce qui n'est pas le cas.**

**- Pas encore,** le corrigeai-je. **J'ai fait une erreur impardonnable.**

**- Peu importe, il savait déjà. Il voulait juste te pousser au bout même si j'en ignore les raisons.**

**- Je peux te demander une dernière faveur?**

**- J'accepterai quoi que tu demandes alors profites-en,** rit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je n'avais jamais vu Demetri agir de cette façon, du moins avec moi alors quel ne fut pas mon étonnement qu'il plaisante ainsi alors que j'allai certainement mourir. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, il passa une main devant mon visage, l'air... inquiet. Étais-ce seulement possible? Se souciait-il de moi?

**- Ne sois pas aussi prévenant,** le prévins-je. **On dirait que je commence à te plaire.**

Ma petite plaisanterie eut pour seul effet de lui faire hausser un sourcil et qu'un faible sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

**- Tu es humaine,** dit-il.

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Il ne dit rien de plus comme si cela justifiait quoi que ce soit. Oui, j'étais humaine. Qu'est-ce-ça pouvait bien faire? Il n'y avait pas de loi qui interdisait qu'un vampire et une humaine se côtoient, si? Qu'est-ce les vampires étaient fermés d'esprit. Ils n'avaient jamais entendus parler de Roméo et Juliette et de leurs amours impossibles et oh combien stupides. Mais passons, ce n'était pas le moment de me pencher sur cette histoire que je détestai par dessus tout. Et puis, je n'avais pas de sentiments pour Demetri. Une petite attirance peut-être mais rien de plus.

**- Allons-y. Nous devons parler à Aro. Si tu permets, je vais te porter. Dès fois qu'il attendrait à ta voiture.**

J'acquiesçai lentement alors qu'il se saisissait de moi. Pas comme un sac à patate comme la dernière fois mais réellement dans ses bras. Comme un vrai prince charmant. Mais je retenais de lui faire remarquer, il n'aurait pas apprécié. Il était plutôt du genre à égorger le prince et sa fiancée pour faire copain-copine avec la méchante sorcière.

Le retour fut bien plus rapide qu'en voiture. Je ne distinguai strictement rien du paysage et je remerciai le Ciel quand il me laissa enfin reprendre pied sur terre. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à ne pas vomir mes tripes et pénétrai dans la majestueuse salle où siégeaient les maîtres. Les jambes tremblantes, j'essayai pourtant de rester dignes.

**- Demetri,** s'exclama Aro. **Que me vaut ta visite à cette heure? Je te croyais partis chasser.**

**- En effet; mais des événements plus importants se sont produits.**

Je me retenais de lui faire un grand signe de main pour lui montrer ma présence mais c'eut été malvenu. Surtout en sachant la bourde que je venais de faire. Mais Aro sembla se rendre compte de ma présence et son regard alla plusieurs fois de Demetri à moi. D'abord surpris, il sourit avant de froncer les sourcils devant notre air grave à tous les deux. Aro s'approcha finalement de moi. Il était inutile de dire que j'étais terrifiée. Cet homme était impressionnant et d'un tel charisme qu'il vous étouffait rien que par sa présence. Bon sang, les plus grands hommes de l'Histoire n'avaient qu'à aller se rhabiller à côté de lui.

- **Calliopé**, dit-il simplement. **Qu'as-tu donc fait pour mettre mon traqueur dans cet état?**

Il ricana dans son coin avant de me tendre la main. J'appréciai énormément le fait qu'il me demande ma permission même si je savais que si je refusai, il ne se gênerait pas pour s'en saisir. Doucement, je posai ma main dans la sienne. Ce contact me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il avait accès à toutes mes pensées, même les plus intimes. Par cet infime toucher, il allait connaître toute ma vie.

Brutalement, il se recula de moi, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et les yeux plus noirs que l'abysse. Aucun doute, il était en colère. Il se dirigea vers ses deux compères et leur expliqua la situation.

**- C'est impossible!** hurla Caïus. **Comment cet humain peut-il être au courant? **

**- Je l'ignore mon ami mais nous devons agir vite. Nous devons nous en débarrasser.**

**- Et elle?** cracha le blondinet qui décidément ne me portait pas dans son cœur. **C'est de sa faute. De quel droit a t-elle été à sa rencontre?**

Je rassemblai mon peu de courage et lui fis face. Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

**- Je n'y ai été que dans le seul but de protéger ce secret et ma vie.**

Après tout, Aro savait pertinemment ce qui m'avait guidé dans mon action.

**- Et quelle insolence!** tonna t-il. **Tuons-là.**

**- Aro...**

Aro tourna son regard vers le troisième homme. Marcus... Celui qui semblait constamment ailleurs, dans un autre monde et peut-être le moins terrifiant. Il me dévisageait et lentement, il tendit sa main à Aro. Transmission de pensées, j'imaginai. Après tout, ça lui évitait d'avoir à parler.

**- Tu as raison mon ami,** lui répondit Aro. **Demetri!** l'appela t-il. **Trouves cet hommes et tues le,**ordonna t-il. **Quant à toi Calliopé,** susurra t-il, **retournes dans ta chambre, nous réfléchirons à tout ça plus tard.**

**- Aro,** s'emporta Caïus. **Comment...**

**- Paix mon frère. Parlons de tout cela au calme.**

J'étais vivante et j'avais la vie sauve. Je n'y croyais pas. C'était impossible. Je me pinçai pour savoir si tout était bien réel. C'était incroyable. La chance avait-elle décidé de se pencher sur mon cas?

Demetri me fit sortir de la salle et m'ordonna de rentrer dans ma chambre. Sans broncher, je m'exécutai alors qu'il s'éloignait pour accomplir sa propre tâche.

C'était impensable! Tout simplement... J'étais vivante!

oOoOo

Bon finalement, je me dis que j'aurai pu être plus cruelle et coupé avant la décision de Aro. Je ne suis pas encore assez sadique. ^^

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre.

Que pensez-vous de la confrontation Calli/Jones?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Postez une review allonge la durée de vie. Si si, je vous jure. ;)


End file.
